The Grill
"The Grill" is the first episode of Team Neighborhood. It was uploaded by the Greatdictator on April 10th, 2017. Plot The episode begins on a regular day at the RED Team's ape-house. In the basement, the RED Engineer is taking a nap while the RED Medic injects himself with an unknown substance. After declaring that what he injected "was not medicine", he becomes unconscious and has a brief psychedelic dream about an unusual match at Badwater that seemed to be skewed in the favor of the BLU Team. At the end of the dream, RED Medic is then taken to a realm of darkness inhabited by two mysterious beings, each of which are represented by points of light. When RED Medic encounters these beings, he's then told by them to build a grill. RED Medic quickly agrees before waking up back in the real world. When RED Medic wakes up, however, he finds he's on the roof of the house. Heading inside, he soon discovers that he somehow ended up in the BLU Team's Ape-house, where he finds the team watching their Spy dancing on a pole while money is being tossed at him. Realizing he's at the wrong house, RED Medic is soon discovered by the BLU Team, who then launch him across the street, where he lands back in the basement of the RED Ape-house. Once back in the basement, RED Medic wakes up RED Engineer. The RED Engineer then becomes angry at being so rudely awoken, but the anger quickly subsides when RED Medic reveals his plan to build a grill. Excitedly, RED Engineer decides to join Medic in his escapade, leading to an over-the-top montage showing the duo creating their grill in the style of true mad scientists like Dr. Frankenstein. This montage, however, leads to the creation of a toaster rather than the intended grill. The toaster, which accidentally sets some toast on fire, is quickly thrown out before the montage plays again, this time in fast-forward until the duo actually makes a grill. Later, the entire RED Team has a cookout with their new grill, using it to cook burgers and hot dogs. During the cookout, Engineer and Medic relax while admiring their handiwork. The cookout is interrupted, however, when the grill suddenly stops working. Acting quickly, RED Engineer kicks the grill. Rather than starting up again, however, it turns into a giant robot that punts him across the street and into a window of the BLU Ape-house. The entire team then attacks the robot, leading to a huge battle in their backyard. While this battle is going on, RED Demoman drunkenly remains asleep, only contributing to the battle by shooting a grenade that bounces off the grill robot and destroys a nearby car. As the fight goes on, RED's members find themselves overwhelmed by the grill robot, with RED Scout and RED Spy being tossed around like ragdolls, RED Soldier getting set on fire, and RED Heavy getting punched into space. Even RED Spy's sappers don't seem to affect the robot, as they harmlessly bounce off its armor. The fight is briefly interrupted, however, when the Civilian, Team RED's next door neighbor, comes out and notices his wrecked car, before resuming when he notices them having a cookout. To heal his allies during the battle, RED Medic modifies RED Demoman's grenade launcher so that it launches bottles of medicine rather than grenades. However, his efforts to help his team seem to do more harm than help, as they lead to his fellow team members getting hurt when hit by the medicine bottle flying at them. At one point, RED Soldier is stomped into the ground so hard that he ends up in Japan before returning by taxi as a samurai. The Engineer's cries of pain are eventually heard by the Toaster, which then comes to the RED Team's rescue by transforming into a robot and fighting the Grill. This fight soon ends when the toaster unleashes its ultimate attack, which anticlimactically launches toast at the Grill that somehow causes it to explode. As the RED Team celebrates their triumph over the Grill. The Toaster, meanwhile, leaves and walks down the street while its creators wave goodbye. Their celebration is interrupted, however, by the Administrator, Miss Pauling, and an employed Civilian, whose arrival reminds them that while they survived the ordeal, the damages caused by the fight still need to be paid for. Around the same time, RED Heavy returns to the scene on a tank, only for him to realize that he's arrived too late to help his team because the Grill's already been destroyed. In the post-credits scene, a drone is seen hovering above the RED Team's backyard while the Team is heard arguing down below. On a monitor in an unknown location, it's revealed that the drone is being controlled by an unseen person, who then turns off the monitor with a remote.Category:Episodes